A Simple Kiss
by Divinity of Eternity
Summary: rated M for Lemon. Anyhow it's DannyxSam fanfic so no flames if you don't like this couple. Anyhow read and review okay. Trust me the story is better then this crappy summary, i promise


**A/N: okay, I really like this pairing so please don't try to flame me and if you are, please use euphemisms, so that I won't get my feelings hurt thanks. Also takes place during episode "Monster Beaters". Anyhow please enjoy the presentation and if you are under 15 please don't read this. Oh what the heck if you like reading or watching porn go right ahead not my problem **

**Okay let's not get confused hear okay:**

**This means A/N**

_This means inner thoughts_, you know besides the narration

This means the character is narrating unless I say otherwise.

_**This means what mostly happening. I'm saying it by the way.**_

* * *

"Ten hut solider- I mean student, now show me your knitting" I heard Principal Rollins say to Sam, I wonder how far she's gotten. When she lift's it up, I start chuckling to myself.

"Well um I" Sam was stuttering; I never thought I see the day when that happen. I have to say, Sam looks really _hot_ when she's so innocent. Whoa Whoa Whoa did I just say that, it's impossible; I mean me and Sam we're just good friend, and besides I like Wendy, right?

"Solider let me see your scarf, this instant," I hold it up to show Principal Rollins, "Hmm good job Danny, I think you're ready to start crocheting, as for you Ms. Johnson I want you to spend every day with Danny to make sure you get it right. Do I make myself clear?" You don't have to yell at her egg head.

"Yes ma'am" Sam agreed to what Principal Rollins, I didn't have any problem with it to begin with, but she was upset. I can only say it was because it's going to interfere with the MBC and stuff. I put a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at me.

"Hey don't worry I'll go easy on you alright, it's going to be easy-peasy." I hope. All of a sudden are faces were millimeters apart, and I felt a tingly feeling in my cheeks. I start to lean in on her, I don't really know what I'm doing but I think I like where this going. Anyhow I close my eyes and I feel warm lips on mine. It's so sweet and nice, but thanks to Mark it didn't last a single thing. (**A/N: by the way Principal Rollins went to her office to get something) **

"Hey look everybody Sam and Danny kissing in a tree," then the whole class starting to join, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage, and that's not all, that's not all they were kissing in Art class" Mark finish the last sentence I was about to beat him but the bell rang and he was gone in a heartbeat. I feel a hand on my shoulder it Sam, I turn around to face her, she was wearing her best smile which I found completely hot-aaahhhh what's happening to me; I don't like Sam, I don't like Sam I keep telling myself this, but I'm proving myself wrong and it's like seriously making my head hurt a lot.

"Don't sweat it, it was an accident, besides I think I kinda of liked it." She bit her bottom lip and blushed. I guess I kinda liked it too.

"Really because well I kinda liked it too, he-he" it's just when it comes to lying to Sam I could never do that to her.

_I don't like Sam _

_I don't like Sam_

_**A voice was spoken but no one heard**_

"Well let's get to class, before Coach Finster gives us detention." I run to the door to open it for her.

"Lady's first" I tell her

"Wow for some rebel dude, you sure are a gentleman." I think she teasing me, but what can I say when you're hot, you're hot.

* * *

Sam POV

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, I cannot believe I just said I liked kissing Danny, and I don't even like him or at least I think I don't. I mean sure he's cute, funny, smart in his own ways, sophisticated (**A/N she's getting lost right about now) **, a total gentleman, really brave, strong, cute- no Sam stop it, bad thoughts very bad thoughts, I don't like Danny, I don't like Danny. I keep telling myself that to make me believe I don't like him but I'm proving myself wrong and it's giving me a major headache. I don't remember the way to the gym being so long. I should bring up the kissing thing, but if I don't, it could ruin our friendship.

"Hey Danny," my voice starts to crackle

"Oh whaa, yeah what do you need?" he jump on me it made my stomach flip one time. I quickly continue our conversation after we changed to our gym uniform. (**A/N: red shorts and white v-neck shirt for girls and white t-shirts for boys and both had the schools) **and I sit next to him on the bench.

"Umm about what happen last period, it's all behind us right" I hope I get a good answer

"Oh what that, yeah that's way behind, like it never even happen." It was like déjà vu, are faces were millimeters apart again, how freaky. A few chuckles were thrown in there, I can smell his minty breath, which lures me in even more and I and I…start to kiss him again. Only this time it went a little deeper, as in my lips were in his mouth and vice versa. It felt so good, and I think I moaned a bit, but who could blame me, he's such a good kisser. Just when it's about to get really good, we both heard Chris and Cathy's voice coming in the room, I try to pull apart but he won't let me, he's actually hanging on. As Chris and Cathy's voice draw more near, I feel like I'm supposed to panic right now but I'm not. The longer this goes on, the more I find my enjoying it; I lean back even more and I end up hitting my head on the bench, that's going to hurt in a while. He helps me up.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I just lost control and you were right there and everything so," he's so cute,

_I don't like Danny_

_I don't like Danny_

_**A voice was spoken but no one heard**__._ I sit in right next to him, I steal one glance from him and panicked, he had half of my lip gloss on his lips, and the last thing we want is for Chris and Cathy to find out.

"Danny, here you have lip gloss on your lips" I whispered so the other kids couldn't hear me.

"Thanks Sam, the Danny doesn't wear lip gloss and I owe you won." He winked at me and I love it when he does so,

_I Don't Like Danny!!_

_I Don't Like Danny!!_

_**A voice was spoken but no one heard**__. _Cathy then sits right next to me, and Danny moves a little bit over to me until our hips collide and I blushed again

_I DON'T LIKE DANNY!!!_

_I DON'T LIKE DANNY!!!_

_**A voice yelled and screamed but no one heard.**_

"So why are you two late?" I ask both of them but mostly Cathy

"Fusster held me up for arguing with him about if aliens exist or not." She sighed depressingly

"Bummers, well what's your excuse" said Danny

"I've would have come here early if Mark hadn't hold me up, telling me that you guys kissed or something." he said, I swear if Danny wasn't going to beat him up, which I doubt, I would

"WHAT" we chorused together

"Whoa man, Sam and I have never kissed, ever. Mark's just lying" wow he seems so confident when he's lying as if he were telling the truth, _impressive_.

"Yeah he's right," I pretend to shiver just to make it seem realistic but then I got that lying cheesy smile that would always give it away, "We would never do that". And speaking of Mark, he was passing right by us and Danny leaned in on me as if it were even more possible, I mean if he were to go one inch further I'd be sitting on him. "Wanna see Mark get hit a ball?" I smirked, I really liked that idea. Luckily a doge ball just so happened to roll near our feet and then he yelled out,

"YO MARK THINK FAST" but it was too late, before Mark could turn around, the hit him hard core on the back of his head and we all four of us ended up laughing out loud and hard

"Touchdown for the Danny, he, he thank you thank." I pull him down next to me, I'm still giggling

"You are so mean Danny" I tell him jokingly

"Yeah I may be, but you know you love me like that (**A/N: FYI: non romantic way)**" I have to admit I do. He was giving me that smile that he would always give me when he had beaten me at something. I felt something warm on my pinky it was his on mine; I take a quick glance down and I blush. Perhaps, perhaps that I actually…

* * *

Danny's POV

Our pinkies were touching and I felt that tingly feeling on my cheeks again, it's really bothering me a lot. Just when I was about to plant another one on her, weird that I just say that, man something is seriously wrong we me. Anyhow like I was saying I was going to plant another one on her, Coach Finster calls us by last name for to do our push-ups. It's like if people want us to get in some stupid closet and kiss in there.

"Coming" well what do you great minds do think alike.

**After Gym and After School, at Danny's house **

"Now Daniel we will be out until late tonight, so don't wait up on us okay," My mom could be so embarrassing sometimes especially in front of my friends, "Bye Daniel bye Samantha, say hi to your mom for me okay." When would she leave?

"No problem Mrs. Jackson, I will." She finally left thank god

"Umm sorry about that Sam, now what do I how have to show you exactly?" I feel so comfortable when I talk to her for some reason

"How to knit, basically" I laugh lightly. She takes her stuff out and then I put my hands over hers. I can't concentrate, and I can't take it out anymore. I throw the ball of yarn and the needles to the side and crash my lips against hers. This time is was on purpose, and it felt good. I would have thought she would kick me off by now, but instead she kept on going and started to lean on me for support. I slant my head a little to deepen this innocent kiss to a devil's play. I lick her lips seeking entrance and she parts them, and I begin to explore her wet cave. Our tongues moved in a rhythm, it was just amazing. My instincts kick in and take over, and I begin to strip of her clothes, little by little. As surprising as it sounds she did the same to me. I stand up but she wraps her legs my waist. I carry her to my room, while she's is still on my lips. Once in my room I throw her on my bed and I get on top of her and I start to suck on her breasts, which were huge. She then starts to kneel and I insert my thingy into her pussy I hear her cry and I saw a tear. I stop but she gave me the okay to keep so I keep making my thingy go in and out of her butt whole, the moans and screams of what we were doing was actually music to my ears. After a while, we both get tired and stop. She lies on top of me, resting.

"That was amazing, the best thing I've ever experience." She tells me

"Yeah, same here." I told her in confidence

"So you wanna meet again tomorrow for another 'lesson'" she winks at me, oh god I love it when she does that.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Sam." I asked her

"I love you and I always will." She loves me. That's so awesome; finally a girl I like likes me back. And then I tell her,

"I'll always love you too Sam" she smiled softly at me; I like it when she smiles.

* * *

**A/N: well did you guys like it. Also did I stick to the character's personality if I didn't tell me so I can revise it. Anyhow review and read it again if you want.**


End file.
